My verision of Breaking Dawn
by xlove-me-for-mex
Summary: I have written most of the chapters in flashbacks. so if at first you dont understand thats why. This is about Edward and Bellas married life and what happened before. there will be some lemony stuff in a flashback thats why its T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so review or dnt I really dnt care.**

**This is what I think will happen in the Breaking Dawn by Stepheine Meyer. **

**All of the story shall be in Bella's point of view. P.S I am English so hate using American words like Mom and couch ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!! and I cant really spell I know OK!**

The rain was just dribbling down the window the drops sliding down the window pain and leaving a watery path above each one. The sun was also shinning high in the sky making each droplet look like a diamond. The sun shone through the window with streams of gold, yellow and a hint of orange and it hit my on the couch. With a mixture of sun and rain a small rainbow was nestled in-between a few clouds. My feet were numb under the weight of my body, I was sat on them watching the clock tick spending what little time I had left with Charlie, he was making the time slip by slowly but I didn't care I would miss my Dad, him not being able to really cook and his face going purple when I did something he didn't like. The hands on the clock told me it was only one o'clock meaning Alice would be here in about five hours. They had all gone hunting knowing that the boys and Charlie would be out around people all night and Edward having to feed more regularly if he was going to keep his end of our bargain. I had no doubt though that Alice would be round an hour early to change me into the clothes she had left for me to wear tonight. That was something else I was not really looking forward to, my hen night. I would have to be away from Edward while he was on his stag do, and my mother was going to be there, I was sure to get embarrassed and given gifts. Ugh! I was glad thought that telling Charlie and Renee about mine and Edwards engagement was over. It had been three weeks since me and Edward had told Charlie and just under three since we had gone to Jacksonville to tell Renee, she was worse than Charlie. I let myself go back to when we told them remembering the weeks that had past leading to this day a Saturday only seven days till the big day. Ugh!

When Edward and I were in the car travelling home form the meadow to tell Charlie I was so scared. I still wasn't sure how to approach the subject was I meant to walk in the house an go 'Hey Dad Edward and I are going to get married, fancy walking me down the aisle?' No. there really was no clear way to approach it, I just had to be straight with him. The rain was just lightly hammering the windscreen and the heating in the car was turned up full blast to keep me warm, but I still shuddered at the thought of my Dad's face when we told him. In all my worrying and shaking at the though I hadn't noticed that we had pulled up at the house right behind Charlie's cruiser. Edwards gold eyes were searching my face and look worried at what they found there. He slid his hands around my waist and pulled my onto his lap encircling me into his arms. I put my head on his shoulders and let my head be filled with his sweet smell. Edward put a finger under my chin and pulled my face to look at him, his eyes still searching mine.

"Now Bella what are you so scared of?" he question while bringing his lips down to mine. He drew his lips across my jaw and up to my ear. "Come on Bella. Tell me what your scared of?" the slid his lips back along my jaw line and pulled back waiting for my answer. _Well I was scared Charlie would try and kill him, and when unsuccessful question what he was. That's what I was scared of._ But I couldn't say that.

"Well I don't want him to hurt himself with stress" also true but not why I was really worried although now I had said it, it was added to my fears.

"Bella you know he will be angry but we will talk to him and calm him down. Now tell me what you really are scared of and we can go talk to him" I looked towards the window of the house, I didn't want to tell him this what if he laughed at me? With a heavy sigh I turned back to him and put my head under his chin so he didn't see my blush.

"I don't want..I don't want..." oh just spit it out girl you will feel better when you have said it. "I don't want him to hurt you. And yes Edward before you say anything I know he can't hurt you that's why I'm worried" I was right now I had said it I did feel better. Edward gave a little chuckle just like I knew he would.

"Bella my love please don't worry. We can do this don't to trust my persuasion techniques?" and before I could show my apologies and not intending to offend him, he had swung me out the car bride style and we were at the door.

"Now Bella are you ready?" all I could do was nod and take a big breath, with an exhale the door was open and a chipper looking Charlie was looking at me and Edward with our hands now intertwined.

"Hey Bells, Hey Edward I have ordered pizza if you two want any?" oh shoot I must be back late if he had to order pizza.

"Sorry Dad I didn't mean to be out so late. Ill make it up to you by making Grandmothers special tomorrow?"

"Bella don't be silly I'm a fully grown man, but I wouldn't mind of of Grandma's special stuff" he said this with a little chuckle. I wonder why he was in a good mood. "Any way's I will have to remember how to cook for myself when you go off to collage" Oh yeah he would. I did hate having to lie to Charlie but I couldn't tell him the truth so 'collage' it was. I felt Edward nudge me from the side, I looked up into his eyes and he gave me that mind blowing crooked smile.

"Dad I.. I mean we have have something to tell you" I stated, my voice sound strong and proud odd for the moment that was sure to start and argument.

"Oh. And what would that be" Charlie said eyeing my tummy. God thank heavens it wasn't that. I laughed to myself. Edward tightened his grip on my hand thinking my silence was nerves.

"Now Dad it not what your thinking." I took a big breath preparing myself to shouting. "Now Dad you told me to tell you when I was going to do anything major so you could say your goodbye" I hesitated as I remembered that conversation "Well Dad me and Edward are going to get married" I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to explode, but when he didn't instantly go mad I opened and eye to make sure he hadn't passed out or anything. He was just stood there thinking over what I had just said. He didn't look mad or angry, he didn't even look pale, just thoughtful. Then he exhaled and stared right at me.

"And your sure this is what you want?" after he had finished he looked right at Edward, I answered to quickly for him to deny my sincerity.

"Yes. This is what _I _want" I stressed the _I _making sure he understood that it really was.

"Well then Bella Thank you. Thank you both for coming and telling me and not just running of and doing it." I couldn't deny that he did look happy that we hadn't done that "But I do have a favour to ask?"

"Anything" I thought for a bite after I had just promised to do anything, it always seamed I spook too quickly.

"Will you let me give you away?" I was so glad that's what he wanted. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Dad thank you!" I was so happy he wasn't mad, well didn't let it show that he was angry.

"Well congratulations Edward she will be all yours soon I guess. Can I ask when the bog day will be?" Edward stepped forward to shake Charlie's hand as he wished us good luck.

"The thirteenth of August" Charlie looked shocked but tried to hide it.

"That soon, well good luck. Oh and Bella I think you should go tell Renee to her face"

"Dad I couldn't agree more" and that was that. Charlie was dealt with. Now it was just my mother.

We had planned to go to see Renee the same week we told Charlie. When we got to Jacksonville Renee had hugged us both, welcoming us and telling us how she had missed us and that we should come by more often. Renee and Phil's response had been the same as Charlie's only a little more questioning. Asking if this was what we really wanted? And if we were ready for a commitment like this? But in the end was convinced that it was and that we were and just as Charlie had done wished us luck.

With the parents done it was just people at school but I wonted to wait to tell the with the invitations. Alice had been busy ever since we had decided to get married making arrangements for the wedding. When we came back from Jacksonville she had the invitations in hand ready to show me. When we got through the door after hugging us both she pulled me into her arms and run up the stairs with me in arms. She steamed into her room were a startled Jasper said Hey and sat up on their bed to watch over Alice and keep me calm. After a while Edward appeared at the door and came and sat on the bed next to Jasper. Edward opened his arms and called me to come and sit on his lap while Alice got what she wanted to show us. She brought out a very large brow box, I was a little over whelmed at the size and gasped at the thought of what might be in it.

"Well Bella.. Edward these are you invitations" Alice said this sliding the box over towards me and Edward. As Edward slid the box opened around me I once again gasped at the amount of invitations. The were of coarse lovely. They were on a cream card with a simple red rose bent over each corner on opposites sides.

"Alice how many are there?" I asked not expecting a straight answerer. I was right/

"Well I wasn't sure how many people you wanted to invite. And I thought what s left we can keep for next time" I thought about that for a while. If I was going to be changed she was right, we would be doing this again.

"You cant have done that much since we left. How have you sorted a church and the guest" I was getting angry now I told her I wonted veto on that.

"Their not filled silly. The calligrapher is coming on Tuesday. So you best start the guest list and we are going to look at churches tomorrow." she added the last bit in quickly.

"Well I guess I ate something bad on the plane and I feel a little sick" I pretended to look pale and faint in Edwards arms, Alice and Jasper giggled, Edward just sighed.

"Really don't take acting as a career love" we all laughed at that.

The next day we looked at churches, well Alice looked me and Edward just looked into each others eyes, not paying any attention. When we pulled up to a small church in Port Angeles, I took in a sharp breath. It was small but beautiful. It had little stain glass windows in arched shapes. There was a small but wide gravel drive and it was surrounded by trees.

"Well I guess we have found the church" Alice stated. Inside was just as beautiful, and it wasn't to large. The alter was surrounded by and arch of carved roses and had few rows. Alice arranged it so we could have the church on the thirteenth of August. As we went home Alice was demanding I finish a list of who was coming and suggested she came round and help me finish. The list was sorted for when the calligrapher came round to do the invitations. The only other thing I remember about the planning was the cake. Because of their utter distaste for food I had to do the tasting. The guest list was small so we chose to have only a three layer cake, but Alice being Alice made me chose a different flavour for every layer. I could make up my mind, although I was full I was still undecided. The caterer was getting board but had to keep up the enthusiasm because of what we were paying for such services. I chose to have a basic top layer and a simple jam and butter cream was my favourite, the other I went a little more extravagant. I had a chocolate and fudge filling for the second layer and for the third a strawberry drizzle and champaign filing, Edward had been eyeing through the whole process. Although the cake tasting ordeal had been some filling in_ too_ many ways, it was nice to take my mind of that day at school. That day we had told our friends at school and given them their invites. They had all been very shocked and very congratulatory. They were all excited and so happy about the whole thing, I just wished I could have felt the same. I was far to nervous to be excited. We had waited till the last day of the year to give every one their invites so that I didn't suffer too much in the last week.

I was pulled out of my flashbacks when Charlie's voice entered my head.

"Bella did you hear what I said" he sounded a little upset that I hadn't been paying attention

"Sorry Dad I was reminiscing about the planning. What did you say?"

"I said are you excited about tonight? Renee will be coming down from the hotel at four she has asked me if she can come here and change with you" I sighed Renee was staying in a local hotel this week for the hen party and to help Alice this the last few bits. Phil was coming down closer to the day, and when I say closer he was coming down this Thursday and the wedding was on Friday.

"Well that sounds nice, I'm sure Alice will be coming down to help be get dressed" I should say coming down to dress me.

"Well you three can have a nice girlie chat while you get ready"

"Yeah Im sure we will" in fact I think it would be more like 'Bella don't be a baby tonight with your gifts, you know you want them really' with Renee reassuring Alice I had always been like that and them laughing at my expense.

"Well you have fun to Dad. Oh and Dad please be nice to Edward and his family they will be yours to soon" Charlie just sighed and turned and looked at me.

"Sure Suer Bella whatever you say" and he went back to the T.V.

**So there's my first chapter what did you think? I do hate it when people are always like I will update when I get reviews nag nag nag. Review if you wont I will update when I can. You can even stae mistakes if you wont. Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

I know that Alice had told Emmett not to go over the top with the stag do, which I thought was a little hypocritical, but I still couldn't help but think that there were going to get really drunk and Edward would find a very good looking stripper and I would have no one to run to when he left again.

I haven't seen Jacob since that day when we talked about our love for each other, but I had heard about him. The week we gave out the invitations Jacob had run off and no one had heard of him since. I felt so bad I didn't know what it was that made him run and there was no way I could find out. He was gone if I was going to make him move on then I had to stop thinking about him. It was so hard to though. Knowing that he was somewhere, not at home and not in the safety of La Push. I was scared he would do something stupid and I wouldn't know, I was also hoping that if he had run he may end up somewhere nice and meet that spacial someone, but it was just hope. Thinking of Jake I thought I would ring Billy to see if anything new had come up. Billy had been pretty good with me after Jake left, he knew it wasn't my fault that he had left, well so he kept telling me, but I couldn't shift the feeling he knew why Jake had run? But all the same he had told me when something new had been heard of where he was, but most of the time it was just which forest he was in. I heaved myself of the couch and trudged into the kitchen. The clock there told me it was now one thirty, yay only a million hours to go, this day really was dragging.

"What you doing kiddo?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Just ringing Billy to see if anything has come up with Jake" I sighed knowing that there really wasn't going to be, but I could check on Billy as well, make sure he was holding up and see if he wanted me to drop by and keep him company. He rarely took me up on going down there, after all he had a whole pack of wolves and Emily to keep him company if he needed it, but I think he liked the fact I would come any way.

"Well see if he wants to come up for the game later?"

"Sure thing Char.. Dad" I picked up the phone and rang the familiar number. There were normaly about three or four rings before Billy picked up, so I was a little surprised when it was picked up after two.

"Hello?" a tiered voice said, Billy must be tiered.

"Hey Billy its Bella"

"Bella?" I thought it strange that he would question it being me, I did ring at least twice a week. He must be really tiered from waiting up just encase Jacob came home.

"Yeah Billy its me. I was just calling to see how you were?" there was silence.

"Bella its not Billy" _what?_ Waite why didn't I tell it was a different voice, now I thought about if it did sound different. The voice did sound familiar though I wonder who it was? Then I knew who it was.

"Quill.. where's Billy? Is he OK? What's going on?" I was getting upset now if Billy wasn't home where was he?

"Bella, Bella calm down Billy's fine he has just gone round to see Mrs Clearwater" well that was OK then I could understand him helping her a bit after Leah and Seth being werewolves.

"Oh well ill call later them" there was silence for a bit. While I thought, I was getting information on Jacobs whereabouts form Billy who intern was getting it form Sam, I guess I could just ask him, I'm sure he would know to.

"Quill?.. Is there anything new on Jacob?" Quill was hesitant to answer.

"Ummm..." well that was a yes then.

"Quill what is it? Please tell me!" if he didn't want to tell me it must be bad. Oh no Jacobs dead! Oh God what if he really is dead?I would go to Billy's a miss this stupid party that's what I'd do.

"Quill tell me" I whined down the phone. I sort of heard the door go and Charlie talking to someone but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Bella its not bad... He's not dead or anything" I let out a big whoosh of air,I head Quill let out a little chuckle at my panic, I didn't know I had been holding my breath, must me a stress thing "I'm just not sure if I'm meant to tell you" now I just had to know what was going on.

"QUILL IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOGIN ON RIGHT NOW I WILL DRIVE DOWN THERE AND BEAT YOU TILL YOU DO" I shouted down the phone, I knew the chances of me hurting him if I did were very small, I'm sure I could locate a bat, I mentally noted that I should keep one in my truck for future days like this.

"Wow wow calm down Bella" Quill chuckled down the phone "Although I'd love to see you try and hurt me I'm not sure Jake would" Quill stopped there. What Jacob was there? And no one thought of telling me? Well now I was going down there.

"Well Quill its your lucky day, it looks like I will be popping down for a little visit"

"Bella look that wasn't meant to come out, please, please don't. You wouldn't want to hurt Jake" well he's right there but were friend's he promised to play fair and well I wanted to see he was OK.

"Well Quill accident or not I know. And your right I don't want to hurt Jake but I want to see he is all right I will be there in fifteen minutes" and with that I hung up the phone and turned round only to bump into something very hard a wall? Not wait I knew that cold chest and that smell. It was Edward.

"You know its rude to listen to peoples private phone conversions" I didn't know what else to say what else was there to say.

"Sorry love but I thought I would come and say Hey before Alice separates us" that was the reason this party was going to be more awful than any party need be, Alice was taking me away for a few days and Edward wasn't coming with us and when we got back she was enforcing that the bride not see the groom. It was awful multiplied by awful.

"Oh well I guess that's OK. But I'm going down to La Push" I blushed a little because I didn't know I was going to have to escape from Edward.

"Well love I know that. It doesn't take a genius to work out that when you say 'I will be there in fifteen minutes' you are leaving the house" well he had me there.

"Well its just Jakes back and I wanted to make sure he was OK" while I was speaking a small smile played across his lips.

"Well love that's OK. He is your friend and I know you have been worried." wow that easy.

"Thank you" I said putting my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What for love?" he kissed the top of my head lightly.

"For being so understanding" he kissed my hair again inhaling deeply and breathing out, right into my hair and he chuckled. "Well I'm not so sure they will want me their now" he chuckled again and I took my arms from around his waist and headed for the hall.

"I'm going to La Push bye Dad" and with that I walked out the door with Edward right behind me and headed for my truck. As I unlocked the truck I eyed Edward very suspiciously.

"You can't come" he looked into my eyes and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me close, he gave me a quick peek on the lips and pulled back.

"I know I just wanted to say goodbye and prepare to tell Alice that you may not be here at four" Oh Alice and Renee, they were both coming round later, shoot. Well they would have to deal I had to see Jacob. I had to make sure he was OK and to find out why he left in the first place.

"What are you thinking? Alice want be mad... well I want let her get mad at you love" Edward tried to sooth me, but that was not what I was thinking.

"No no Edward that's not what I was thinking, but Thank you"

"Well if that s not what you were thinking then what were you thinking?" Edward questioned looking deep into my eyes making me almost lose my train of thought.

"I was wondering what made Jake leave in the first place?" Edward looked away when I said this and I wondered what had made him look away, so I followed his gaze but nothing looked unusual, but then again I didn't have super vampire sight.

"Edward what is it?" he didn't reply and I wonder what he was looking at. "Edward?" I said his name with more force he was making me a little anxious. He just kept looking of away from me.

"Edward please tell me what it is?" I put my hands on his face making him look me in the eyes and nowhere else. "Please" I begged

"Well love I think I know why he may have ran" that caught me off guard.

"What do you mean you think you know why Jake ran?"

"Well..." there was hesitation and ashamed in his voice, I just sat waiting patiently. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "When we were giving out the invitations I sent one to Jacob and a letter saying that you didn't want to upset him but that you would want him there" he rushed the words, or maybe it was because I was in shock that I didn't catch it all at first. I dropped my hands from his face and let them fall to my waist.

"You did what?" I couldn't think, that didn't sound like Edward. He put his hands on my face so he could search it better before he said anything.

"Bella please don't try and tell me that you wouldn't want him there because I know you would... do" although I wanted to argue, he once again, was in-fact right. "So I took it into my own hands to deal with something you found it hard to do" he was right again. Of cores I wanted Jake to be there I just didn't want to hurt him, which it seamed to have done.

"Well... I guess I should go talk to him and see if I can sort this out" I sighed and Edward took his hands off my face. I turned in my seat so I was facing forward, hands on the wheel and looking out the windscreen.

"I'm sorry love I didn't think he would have reacted that way, if I had thought that it would upset you, him dispersing I would have decided against it" I sighed again and turned my head to Edward.

"Edward love, what's done is done and we can't change the past" pain and understanding flickered across his beautiful face and he closed my door.

"Drive safe" was the last thing I heard him say before I turned on the engine and it roared to life. I was going to push the car to it limits so I made up for time lost talking to Edward. As I pushed down on the gas peddle and heard the car grone in protest, I thought of what I was going to say to Jake. I thought this maybe the one time I got to tell Jake that I really did want him to come to the wedding and I would love it if the rest of them came. Billy,Quill, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim even Sam , Emily Paul and Leah I wanted then all to come, they wear my friends, they had looked after me when the Cullen's left, it was only right that they saw how happy I was and that I was going of safe. I knew they couldn't But Jake could, he could do this one last thing for me and then we would go our separate ways. I was nearly there now one more push and the car would be outside that red rustic house that had been my refuge and hiding place through my most darkest days.

**Well peps there it is the second chapter I know its a little short and that I haven't focused on the wedding and all the other things, but I don't think that Stephenie Meyer is going to just let Jake disappear, well I hope she doesn't **

**luv Me xx Oh and tell me if you don't like the Jake idea and I can see what I can do for the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Ta for the comments well on with the story!! **

the rustic red house stood before me like a giant refuge calling me back to where I should be. But that just wasn't true, I was meant to be like this, me with him and Jake with someone else. I would say mine and Edwards love was like imprinting for vampires, a pull that neither one could help, we couldn't be anything but together. But I did love Jake, he had cared for me when none else did, he loved me even though I was broken, broken beyond repair. He did fix me though, he made my dark gray skies blue, he shone though all the bad things and made me feel, feel for him.

When I had pulled into the drive I had hoped that Jake would run out and meet me, just like he used to, bringing me into a tight bear hug until I couldn't breath. I had been let down when he hadn't, even being sat here he wasn't at the door, in-fact there was none, the house looked empty. Maybe Quill had told them that I was coming and to take Jake out. This was insane I was his friend and I should want to see if he was OK, I had done nothing wrong, well I had though I had done nothing wrong until Edward told me otherwise. Why did he do that? Didn't he think for one minuet about how this would make him feel? Maybe that was his intentions to make Jake feel miserable so that he would run away or leave? NO! No I didn't believe that for one minuet Edward wasn't like that, he was kind and thoughtful. But yet he had still done this, I was going to have to do some serious begging to make up for this.

I walked the little way up the drive to Jakes house, outside the door I took second thoughts as to whether I should be here? Yes I should! He is my friend an I am here to see if my _friend _was OK. I took a deep breath and filled my lugs with fresh salty air, I rose my hand to the door and knocked twice, not to hard, I didn't want my first visit in three weeks to start by me being rude, and exhaled. I stood there for a few minutes when nobody came I knew Quill had told them I was coming and they had left. Well great, now what was I going to do? I had to make sure he was OK and I had to apologias for what Edward had done, maybe even ask if he would come. I started back towards my car when I heard the door crack open a little. I turned round to see a tall, muscle man stood in the door way. At first I thought it was Jake but soon realised it was Quill, Damn him he was always there when I wanted someone else. Quill pulled the door closed behind him and looked me right in the eyes.

"Bella, I told you not to come" Quill looked cross, but still happy to see me.

"Well Quill I though that was a suggestion not a command" Quill laughed at that and I smiled.

"Well I'm glad the leach hasn't sucked the funny out of you... _yet_" he added for my benefit.

"Ha Ha Quill very funny, How ever did you come up with such an inventive joke?" Quill stopped laughing and just suck with being a bit smug.

"Well Bella as funny as I am I'm being serious I think you should go" he looked a little upset "I don't think that you being here will help him" that struck me. Had Jake been in a fight or something? Was he recovering? Was that why they didn't want me here?

"Quill I'm not here to upset _our_ friend!" I emphasized the our so he knew I really did care for Jake still "I want to make sure he's OK... for myself" I wanted to see him and I didn't want them to say he's OK, so off you go. While I was looking right into Quills eyes so he could see how deadly serious I was, the door knob started to turn with a light chuckle from who ever was opening the door. I caught my breath in my throat with anticipation.

"What are yo ladies chattering about" the person chuckled and abruptly stopped. Jake turned and looked me right in the eyes and without blinking said "Quill why didn't you let out little guest in?" Quill looked a little shocked that Jake was being like this and didn't just say Bella instead of guest. But I can guarantee that he wasn't as shocked as me. "Well are you two coming in or are you going to stand around looking like fish all day?" with that Quill pushed past Jake and went straight into the living room. I walked slower, back to the door from the spot in the drive towards the house, Jake stood in the doorway with his arm stretched out holding the door open. As I walked past I ducked under him arm and felt his feverishly warm body through him clothes. I stood in the hall not knowing if I should carry on into the house or wait and follow Jake, I went with fallowing him. Jake closed the door and turned to look at me. He looked so sad, but he didn't look hurt, well physically anyway. He looked right into my eyes, searching, like he was looking for my soul or checking it was still there.

"What are you doing here?" I here a friendly voice come from behind me. It was Embry this time.

"Oh you know the usual, just checking on my favourite wolf crew" I said this all while staring straight into Jakes eyes, never leaving his gaze, I still felt it on me when Embry came up from behind and pulled on my arm leading me to the living room.

"Well we aren't all here, just me and Quill.. Oh and lover boy over there" Embry gestured with his thumb towards were Jake still was in the hall.

"Well it's nice to see what little of you lot I can" I smiled towards them all. Jake came into the living room.

"Bella what are you really doing here?" I didn't know hat to say, I really was here to see them, well him.

"Like I said Jake I came to see you all" he didn't look impressed, he didn't believe me.

"Don't give me that bull Bella. What did the leach send you to make things better about the invitations?" Jake smiled, testing my nerve to make a comment about the leach thing.

"No _Edward_ didn't send me" I breathed in and out I didn't want to get mad at him "Jake I really and honestly didn't know about the invitation thing Edward only told me today" I hesitated, why had he only told me today? "I have been ringing Billy ever since I found out you ran. I wanted to know what was going on with you while you were gone, and well when Quill said that you where here I had to come and see you to make sure you are OK" now they were all looking at me Quill and Embry understood they knew I had been phoning to find out what was going on, but Jake didn't believe me. I was standing know with all my talking I had made my way over to where Jake stood to try and comfort him to make him feel better maybe.

"What to you expect me to believe you Bella? You honestly didn't know?"

"No Jake I really didn't!" I was getting upset now, why wouldn't he just believe me?!

"Oh and what you expect me to forgive you because you pestered my Dad wondering what was happening to me!" he was getting angry now, he was starting to shake so I stepped back.

"Hey man calm down, you don't want to get out of control" Embry said looking between me and Jake, Quill was following Embry's lead and they both walked over to were Jake was standing. They both out a calming hand on his arms.

"Shut up! Just shut up both of you! This has nothing to do with either of you! This is between me and Bella!" Jake was shouting and shaking more and more.

"Jake I'm sorry OK! I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say!" Quill and Embry both had a strong hold on Jake but he pulled away from them both and stepped towards me. Jake was stood right in front of me, he lent his head down so are eyes were level.

"I want you to say that you love me and that you don't want to be with that leach but me" he didn't shout this. But spoke it just to me, it made his words even more forceful.

"Jake you know I love you. You know I wish I was enough but it's not" I was sobbing now, tears were rolling down my cheeks and collecting at my chin and then falling to the floor.

"Bella I love you. I don't want you to end your life for him or any one. I want you to be happy yes, just not with him"

"Jake I am happy though, please, please just be happy for me" he looked unhappy I was not making things better "Jake?...Jake would you come to my wedding?" I looked right into his eyes as I said this. I wanted him to know that I was being deadly serious.

"Bella I don't think the leaches would like that" a smile played across his lips as he pictured the seen of him and a room full of vampires.

"I don't care what they want this is my wedding day and I want my friends to be there" Jake sighed and I was glad he warn't mad at me any more and that he had fully stopped shaking.

"Bella you know I can't, it just wouldn't be safe for any _thing_ if I did" I knew he was right but I didn't care any more

"Jake please please! Come I want you there" I stepped even closer to him closing what little space there was, he was close enough to kiss me.

"Bella... Fine Bella whatever you want but..." before I had time to rejoice jake had lower his head even more and now was even closer. " I want you to do something for me first"

"What anything just please come!" I mentaly beat myself for instanly agreeing I knew what he would want.

"Bella ask me to kiss you and I will come" I sighed I knew it.

"Jake I'm getting married and I don't think your supposed to kiss other men when you engaged"

"Don't you want me to come" he put on a puppy dog face and looked me right in the eyes again with a sigh I gave in, I really did want him to come and I wanted them all there, I was just a kiss.

"Fine, but you all have to come not just you but all of them" I turned to look at Quill and Embry

"Well if you give me a kiss I'll come" Quill laughed but Jake just got closer, we were almost kissing.

"Fine we will all be there and on time and dressed nicely, you just have to ask" I sighed

"Jake will to come to my wedding?" now Jake sighed

"No, no Bella you know what I meant"

"Fine Jake will you kiss me" before I had a chance to even think his lips were planted to mine and moving against them. I knew better than to just not true so I responded, I moved my lips against his and locked my hands in his hair. Jake slid his hands down the slid of my body the heat seeping through the cloth. Are lips were still moving, Jake pushed at my lips trying to make them part and they did. As my lips parted Jake slid his hands under the hem of my top and slid his tung into my mouth moving it against mine. Jakes hands started to move my the inside of my top making their way round the front and towards my breasts, at that I stepped back, I said yes to a kiss not a groping.

"Jake that's enough" Jake laughed as we both got our breaths back.

"Well I was close" he laughed again and I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt" Jake rubbed his arm and I stepped forward again forgetting he was really strong. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss, I put my finger on his lips

"Ugh Jake I said yes to one" he laughed and sucked on my finger, so I pulled away again.

"My turn Quill piped up" and they all laughed. This is why I loved them all some much. They made live a lot easier, when they weren't all laughing at me.

"Ha Ha Quill not funny. You can all stop laughing at me now" I pouted and crossed my arms on my chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella, it makes you look a lot sexier" I tutted and turned for the door. Jake caught my arm.

"Aww don't be like that Bella you know we were only messing around"

"Yeah I know I shouldn't;t have expected any less really" at that we all laughed

"Well how about we go for a walk to the beach?" Jake smiled and looked hopeful. I turned my head to have a quick glance at the clock.

"Sorry Jake I can't its three and I have a hen night to night" they all ooed which made me blush.

"Well have fun Bella and don't be a stranger a!" I laughed and hugged them all before I left. I felt a bit better now. I had sorted this Jake thing and they were all going to come to my wedding, I would get Edward to beak the news, after all he had caused this problem. Maybe I would tease him into believing I had changed my mind about the whole waiting for our wedding night and then leave him all turned on. I laughed to myself knowing I wouldn't have the self control. I was hard enough with him testing me every day with the way he kissed me. Well at least thing after tonight had a better out look now. Jake was safe and home and I was going to enjoy my wedding nigh even more for waiting, to keep Edwards soul safe, it was far to important to me just damn him with my lack of self control, even if he tested it.

**So what do you think? Was that Ok? Soz it was bit short, just like me hey lol!**


	4. chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to do I had a lot to do for school you see. Well if you wont to moan then do I wouldn't blame you. And yeah you are right I do need someone to edit my story, unless there are any offers then I'm screwed! Oh an this is kinda a filler a bit.**

I was so happy, no happy wasn't the right word I was ... ecstatic! That's it ecstatic. I just couldn't believe it Jake was coming to my wedding the day didn't seam to look so bad now. He was safe and we were still friend's. I was smiling like a Cheshire cat I must look so stupid when I thought about the reason I had gone to La Push in the first place, Edward. Why did he do that? Well I guess his little non thinking moment had payed off in the end, even if I had to kiss Jake to make him come it had given me the courage to ask. I guess it would be another sit down for me and Edward we were going to talk, I mean really talk. If I could get through it, I would just have to remember to not look into those deep caramel eyes, and not look at that too beautiful face, without its imperfections like every other face. I decided to put the radio in the car on, after I had 'attack' the one that was Emmett , Rosalie and Jasper had bought me for my birthday Edward had to get a new one. He said it was so they didn't notice that it was missing and not for me. But it come in handy some times, like now for instance, I wanted to take a slower drive home and just enjoy the views. I hardly ever got to just enjoy what was going on around me lately, if I wasn't planning with Alice I was trying to escape Alice with Edward. As I switched the radio on, a new song by a band I liked came on the radio. The presenter introduced the song and the intro music started. I thought for the band the music was quiet slow and twinkly. Then the words started.

_Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me_

My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something 

_I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him.

My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My hearts

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)

Go away  
Make it go away  
Please.

As the song came to and end I felt a little sad. Those lyrics made me think of Jake and I didn't like why it made me think of Jake. Those words were just so sad, the emotion in the words were so real and I can feel it and that's what I didn't like, that I could feel it. I didn't like to think this is how he felt, hopeless like there was nothing he could do about the way he felt. Because although that was true, my mind was made up but he had told me how he felt and he knew that I did like him, it was just nothing compared to the way I felt about Edward. With a sigh and the beginning of a new song I turned my attention to the speed meter I was not going very fast and thought I should just get home before another song started the reminded me of Jake. When I came to the corner were Edward would wait for me when we used to do the childish hand over, I saw a pale pacing figure up ahead. I decided to stop to see if the person was all right. I slowed the car to were the person was pacing and rolled down my window as far as I could, I leaned my head out the window and spoke as softly as I could.

"Are you OK?" yet to my surprise the person didn't turn round. I wonder what's wrong with them.

"Hello Bella" what? I recognised that voice but were from? Then it struck me. What was he doing here now? Oh no! There was only one answer to that! Alice must have seen this, someone must be on their way.

"Well hello Felix, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" well I knew but I didn't want him to see how scared I was of it.

"Well Bella" he said my name again and turned to face me. He was smiling, but I didn't like this smile, it was smug and almost flirty. "I have been sent to watch over you and The Cullen's until your change" that shocked me. He wasn't hear to kill me or even to make ultimatums about my change. "I can see your a little confused as to why I'm not here to kill you yes?" all I could do was nod "Well dear Bella we have not gathered another vampire who can also see into the future and we saw if would be soon and I took it upon myself to make sure that all went well" well that was a shock too. Another who could see into the future, well I'm sure the Volturi would enjoy having that gift in there special little group.

"i guess that has come in handy with your situation of wanting to know what's going on hear" I said this matter of factly, Felix just nodded. "Felix would you like a lift to The Cullen's? I would not be able to go in as it is my hen night and I have been told I am not allowed to see the groom" I laughed and Felix smiled at me when I did so, I made me shiver, why was he looking at me, he looked the same way Edward did when out kisses got out of hand, it was desire.

"No no thank you Bella you have good manors" he smiled at me once again with that smug flirty smile "But I don't think your boyfriend would like that very much" as he said this he pointed to the other side of the truck and I turned to fallow his gaze. On the other side of the truck Edward stood. Edward let a little hiss out as Felix gave me yet another flirty and smug smile.

"Yes Felix your right _I _don't like the sound of that, but now I can take you back and Bella can make her way back to the house" as he spook he took his eyes off Felix and looked at me "Alice will be waiting" I nodded and started the engine

"Until next time" Felix said smiling at me once again before I pulled off and headed for home.

I drove as fast as my truck would go, so that limited me to a mear 55 miles per hour, but I got there. When I did reach home Alice's yellow porsche was sat outside my house. I pulled in and sighed to myself. It was time to go be brabie for the next 3 hours. Why was Alice so early? I walked up the path to the house and walked through the door. There was a smell of pizza and chips, warm and salty. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had smelt that and then my stomach had let me know that I was hungry. I followed the sent with my nose as the guide. I entered the kitchen and on the table was in fact a pizza in a box and some wrapped chips, I went straight for the chips grabbing a handful and shoving them into my mouth.

"You should be glad that Edward didn't catch you eating like that" Alice's voice came from behind me. I turned round to find my pixie looking soon to be sister standing in the doorway with a lovely looking Rosalie behind her. I sighed and turned back to the food grabbing another handful of chips and shoving them in my mouth.

"Hey Alice you could have told me Felix would be perving on me when I was coming home" Alice chuckled lightly before answering. "I knew that you would handle yourself and that he was not going to do anything so I thought nothing of it" she chuckled again "And it helped Edward see that he is not the only person who finds you attractive.. other than Jacob" she added Jake's name on the end before I did. But I had to agree Edward didn't look happy about the way Felix was looking at me. "We thought that we would eat... well you would eat some chips and pizza for a bit, then you can shower and wash your hair and then we will get started, you mum will be here soon" Alice paused and Rosalie continued were she had stopped "We brought a move that we thought we could watch some of before we start?" Rosalie smiled and me and turned towards the living room. I fallowed with chips and pizza in hand.

"Sounds good to me Rosa, so what's the film?" Alice interrupted Rosalie before she could answer

"The run away bride. We thought it would be funny" both her and Rosa started laughing

"Ha ha very funny. Come on lets watch this film. I need something to take my mind of the awful make over you two are going to farce upon me" I mentally sighed and wished I could run and find Edward so we could go to the meadow and just sit and 'talk' Alice interrupted my thoughts

"Oh no you don't you are staying here and teasing Edward like that wouldn't be nice Bella" I laughed to myself and continued to get comfortable on the couch tucking my feet under my body. The film started up and the beginning of the familiar film rolled across the T.V. We all sat silently watching the film, I was stuffing chips and the occasional pizza slice in my mouth chewing fast and enjoying the taste of the chesses and salt off the chips. While we watched the film I wondered what Edward had planned for our wedding night. We had both let Alice also arrange the honeymoon but Edward also knew where we where going because Alice had to tell him flight times and were to go when we landed and stuff, but when we said to Alice she had full reign over the honeymoon as well Edward had but in. I remember the day. It was the last week of school, me, Alice,Ben, Angela and Edward were sat at the lunch table,it was another very gloomy and wet day in Forks, now becoming my favourite. Angela and Ben were talking about how excited they were and yet so surprised that me and Edward had decided to get married. They were asking questions about the wedding and both Edward and I told them to ask Alice seen as she was planning, when Ben asked a good question. "So Bella where are you going for your honeymoon?" at the time I hadn't thought about it, after all I had had to tell my Mom and Dad about us getting married and all other little details were left to Alice. It seamed she hadn't thought about that either because she turned her head to me and all she said was "Please?" and I nodded letting let out yet another squeal. Something I had got to know why she was planning this and sorting thing's out. Edward interrupted Alice's little out burst

"Alice I would like to plan the wedding nigh though" Alice momentarily glazed over, I had also learnt that face to, she was having a vision. Alice giggled and looked between me and Edward.

"Sure bro what ever you want" and she giggled again and I'm sure had he been human he would have blushed. I joined Alice in her giggles and looked and Edward I stopped then he looked almost hurt. I lent into his ear and whispered.

"Edward you know that they expect us to do that? I mean all of your family" all he did was nod and that seamed to settle him. I was pulled yet again out of my reminiscing when I heard the door bell go, I gave the clock one look and dashed to the door. I flung the door as far as it would go making it hit the wall, I swung my arms around my Mothers neck and pulled her into a hug, she laughed and hugged me back.

"It's nice to see you too Bells" my Mom gave me quick kiss on the cheek and pushed past me.

"Well Alice I picked up those shirts you asked me to get" as my Mom spoke Alice and Rosalie had appeared they both looked at my Mom expecting and so my Mom nodded and bent down and struck her hand into a brown square box. As she stood she pulled out a pink shirt with _The Bride_ written on its back. I blushed and looked at Alice.

"Don't worry Bella we all have one and the boys, you know Edward has groom and Emmett has priest on his" she started to laugh. And I mumbled to myself "what does yours say pushy witch sister" she growled,I had forgotten about her sensitive hearing but Rosalie was giggling with me.

"Right" Renee cut into our laughing "Lets get ready girls" with that Alice and Rosalie let out a little sequel and both looked and me. Their eyes turned black like Edwards did when we kissed and it got out of hand, they were excited and both couldn't get me up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower quick enough. I looked into the mirror to see how I looked after turning on the taps in the shower, I made it extra hot so that I could really feel it against my skin. As I was starring at myself in the mirror I looked excited and my face had a funny glow to it, I thought it might be sweat from being to nervous as to what Alice would make me wear, I could only guess. I pulled away from the mirror, I didn't want to end up like Rosalie. I laughed to myself kind of grateful that I had a stupid mind that didn't work right and that it was not Alice that could read mind's, shoe would have told Rosalie and laughed until Rosalie got mad at me. I steeped into the shower welcoming the hot steam and pelting pellets that was water. The heat flowed down my body making my skin hot, the water rolling down my back as I stuck my head under the flow to wash my hair. I rinsed water through it and squidged a small amount of strawberry shampoo onto my hand and scrubbed it into my scalp. After I rinsed that out and washed my skin, I was satisfied that I didn't smell and that I was good enough to start getting ready. Turning off the shower I grabbed the towel from the heated rail, after drying off I hunted around for my clothes, I mentally scolded myself for forgetting to bring at least underwear into the bathroom, oh well I'm sure Alice brought some. In fact I was sure she had, when we had taken a little shopping trip a couple of weeks ago, I had detoured Alice into Victories Secret, I was trying to search for something for the wedding night, but had no luck, but Alice had found me some nice underwear and of course brought it all. So I was pretty positive that she would. Stumbling into my room I was greeted by a large group of hand clapping, squealing girls. Pushed and shoved into a chair, I really did feel like a life size barbie, I started to moan.

"Alice..." she just rolled her eyes and walked over to my bed which was now covered in clothes, make up and hair equipment. She ran over to were my only lugs were and filled them with. A hair dryer and straighteners. "Alice what are you going to do to me?" I really didn't feel like it now, I was going to be sheer tourtuer and her Rosalie and maybe even my mother who had also now joined us in my bedroom. I really now became aware that I was wearing just a towel as Renee and Rosalie just stared at me, while Alice was going chaotic behind me.

"Oh don't worry Bella it's all sorted. Now put these on and don't moan about it" Alice slug me some small black lace panties and bra set, I blushed a deep red and looked at Renee.

"Well hurry up Bella we haven't got all day" Renee could see I was embarrassed an so shooed me out of the room. I changed in the bathroom and admired my reflection in the now less steamed mirror. The panties and bra fitted what I had perfectly and even made by boobs look bigger, I would have to thank Alice for them. I flug the towle in the hamper and made my way back to my door. As I entered they all gasped and I blushed again. Renee laughed

"God girl your getting big" Renee eyes my boobs which mad me darked in colour, so they all laughed harder at me.

"Well let's get this going" with a heavy sigh I sat in the chair Alice had now pulled out for me again and awaited my torture.

"Right. Hair dryer" Alice said this like a surgeon, with great shock I saw Rosalie hand her the hair dryer and Alice click it on. Yes this really would live up to some olden day tortures. I would be no good in the army, they would only have to get out hair equipment and a shopping trip threaten and I would blab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well im soz that the last chap was a bit shit and took so long to get there I will try harder. Oh and if u have any thoughts as to what will happen in the next few chap I will put ur name in the story lol well guess if u want luv me **

one and a half hours I had sat there. Being pampered was not something I would ever get used to, I didn't like not knowing who's fingers it was that were playing in my hair, pulling at it and fiddling with my nails. In that hour and a half of getting extremely hot from fidgeting and fighting them to leave me alone, I could use another shower.

"Well Bella what do you think?" Alice slid a mirror in front of me and I was kind of taken back at what I saw. My hair was curled at the top but only half, some of the rest was straight and some was crinkled. It was lovely. My make up was even better, they had framed my eyes with a jet black eye liner, all the way round , on top of the lid and under, it really made my eyes stand out. My eye shadow was a light dusty pink with a heavier pink around the edges. They had lightly dusted my face with a powder foundation making my skin one solid colour and highlighted my cheekbones with a little blush, not that I really needed any.

"Now go brush your teeth so we can do your lips" Alice pushed me out the door and towards the bathroom. I didn't brush too hard, I didn't want to make my gums bleed that I'm sure was the last thing they needed. After I was sure they were clean I scooted back to the room, through all the fuss I hadn't noticed that they had all done their hair and make-up, now I felt a little self absorbed. I noticed what they were wearing, those hot oink tops with those little things on them. Renee's said Mother of the Bride, Rosalie's said Sister to Groom and Bridesmaid and Alice's, hers was funny, it read BOSS all in capitals. I laughed to myself and took note of what else they were wearing, Renee had a pair of long shorts that reached hers knees but looked lovely with her thin legs in them and a pair of fishnets underneath, Alice and Rosa were the same but their shorts where exactly that short! They all had black strapy heels and looked amazing.

"Well come on then lets get you changed" Alice through me a pair of tights, which I quickly stuck my legs through as she was already getting ready to through the shorts at me. When I was fully dressed and every one had finished doing little last minute make up touches and we were downstairs and ready to leave, I glanced at the clock and looked at Alice.

"We are ten minutes late how did that happen?" she laughed and shrugged.

"These things happen now lets go" we all piled into Rosalie's car, it had four comfy seats, I don't think Alice wanted any of us to sit on the back crapped.

The all to familiar house came into view and I was happy that the boys had not left yet. I smiled to myself and so did everyone else, they knew we would drive the boys wild they way we looked. Walking up the steps to the house I became nervous, what would Alice have done to the inside of the house? I gasped as she opened the door. There were strimmers and odd bits of crape paper all over the ceiling, sounded by balloons. All the clothes matched out outfits, black and hot pink.

"I'm going up stairs for a bite before they leave" Alice and Rosa thought it a good idea and they soon started to follow. I wondered about my Mom for a bit, then I heard her and Esme talking and knew she was fine. As I neared Edwards door I took a deep in take of breath and turned the knob on the door. Once it was open I couldn't help but stare, they he was, my personal Greek God laying on his bed shirtless. I smiled and walked over to the bed. Once on it I straddled him and kissed his cold lips. I slid my hands down to his waist as he did the same to me, crushing my lips and parting them. I could feel his headed breath fill my mouth and I started to feel dizzy as I needed to breath.

"Edward why are you on the bed without a top? Not that I'm complaining" I said after I had gained my breath again. I kissed down his chest to the top of his trouser line. When I reached it I undid his pant zip with my teeth and pulled them down to his knees, I slid my hands round the rim of him boxers and giggled. Edward abruptly sat up looking right into my eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he looked sad, but I giggled again and pointed to his now erect penis. "Oh" he looked away and I'm sure that once again had he been human he would have blushed. I stroked it though his boxers as he started to moan. I pulled my head up again and planted a kiss on his lips, licking his with my tong just to taste it again. He had a sweet taste to him and a hint of mint. I straddled him again and push myself right over his still and very hard erect penis.

"Edward...?"

"Hmm?" his eyes were closed as I went in for another kiss and kissed down his body to his erection. It was not the first time I had seen it, he had walked in on me when I was changing once and he had been just as big then, but not as hard. I started to pull at his boxers again but never pulled them down properly, he moaned and said my name all heated and pleading.

"Bella..."

"Hmm" I said this stroking his erection again.

"Please tell me you have changed your mine?" I shook my head and got off the bed.

"Nope" I popped the 'p'

"What?" he had sat up and was eyeing over my outfit. I stood with my hands on my hips.

"I said I haven't changed my mind about us sleeping together. Sorry if you got the wrong idea" he stood up and started to pull his zip up putting a strain on his erection, there was still and evident bulge.

"Bella where you just teasing me?" I laughed and walked over to him and put my hands on his butt.

"Edward would I do that?" I slid my hands round to the front and put my hand on his bulge, he moaned. Oh how I loved it when he made that noise, I really got to hear it. If we weren't going to sleep together until we were married then I didn't want to do anything to him that would make him get to carried away. I caressed his bulge and he moaned again. Maybe I could release him? NO. No I mustn't. I dropped my hand to my side and stepped back. Edward eyed what I was wearing again and steping forward putting his hands around my waist and down to my butt.

"Well apparently you would" he kissed my lips and went back to the bed pulling a plain black shirt on. I laughed Alice had been back after seeing my mum had the box apparently while I was in the shower and given the boys and Esme their tops as well. Edward turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I turned so he could see my back. But he didn't laugh, instead he growled. It was my turn to turn this time. What was wrong now? But his eyes weren't filled with anger but lust. I giggled.

"What?" he smiled his crooked smile and put his hands back around my waist.

"Well Bella when you turn around all I see is a lovely ass" as he said this he pinched my bum. I giggled.

"Edward" I playfully slapped his chest and he drew me into another kiss, more passionate and deep. There came a light knock on the door followed by a "Hey stop it your making Jasper horny. It's time to leave Edward" Edward took my hand and we all went back downstairs. They were all their in there tops. Emes' said Mother of the Groom, Carlies had Farther of the Groom, Emmett had Priest and I laughed at that. Jaspers said Best man and Brother to the Groom. They were all there and the boys were ready to go.

"We are meeting Charlie there" I nodded at Carlies and kissed Edward lightly on the lips.

"Be safe" he laughed and kissed me again.

"Come on Eddie we want to get there early" Emmett laughed Edward hated being called Eddie

"Be safe" Edward returned what I said to him kissed me and walked out the door boys in tow. Now to face the group of ladies that were now there. Angela had come around as well, I did now see her as my best friend in a way, she had been there when Jessica had left me for Lauren. I had almost had a stroke when she had been so nice at graduation. I had reached the bottom of the stairs by now and was heading to the living room where the seats and accessories had been moved back so we could all sit there on the floor and talk together.

"Right ladies I want you to all sit in a circle and then we can give Bella here presents and talk" I didn't like the way she said 'talk' it sounded like when your parents say they want to 'talk'. We were all on the floor looking at each other in our circle form. Alice sat last. She pulled a few boxes from behind her and slid them across the floor towards me.

"Well we all know how much of a baby you are when it comes to presents so we kept it to a small amount and I said nothing over 100 so you would freak" well I was now 100! what? I pulled the first one I came to and Alice said stop, I just looked at her.

"Maybe I should do it" I looked at her strange again "we don't want you to get a paper cut1" and with that she, Rosalie and Esme burst out laughing but every one just looked at them.

"Sorry inside joke" Alice stated so her family and soon to be mine didn't look to insane. The thing that I pulled onto my lap was kind of floppy and limp. I wonder what it is?

"That is from me alone, I saw you looking at it when we went shopping and well just open it" so I did as I was told, gliding my finger under the paper and ripping it open slowly so I didn't get a paper cut. As it opened the floppy contents fell to the floor and I blushed a deep red. Alice had gotten me a corset, suspenders and stockings and they were all bridal white with a weaving pattern of roses, the corset was dun up on the front with a white ribbon. I blushed but she was right I had wanted this outfit. I had been planning to get Alice to take me back to that shop this Saturday. I looked up an smiled at her. I bent towards her and gave her a hug, she hugged me back whispering in my eat,

"Anything for my sis" I smiled and sat back were I had been. I pulled the next one onto my lap it was also floppy but smaller, so I guessed I was either expensive so not as large as Alice's.

"This is from us sweaty" my Mom pointed to herself and Esme. I pulled it open just as carfuly and this time the clothes managed to stay in my lap. It was also underwear or so I thought. When I pulled it up I realized that all the little bits weren't all together, there were lots of the same thing in lots of colours, it was a small rainbow, one set for each of the rainbow.

"Its bakins. We thought that if you were going to go on your honeymoon then you should look nice when you lay by the pool and on the beach." I didn't think that Alice had planned a sunny holiday for us, in fact I'm sure she hadn't what with Edward glowing and all. But still they were lovely and I'm sure that we would go swimming. I did like to swim when there wasn't a storm and the water wasn't freezing and I wasn't nearly drowning.

"Thank you both so much" I got up and hugged them both. Esme was more loving with her hug back, she was so much more emotional than anyone one in my family, probably more so than us all put together. There was one left and it was quit small. As I picked up the box Rosalie and Angela looked at me.

"This is from me and Angela" Rosalie mearly stated. I opened the paper to revel a very old looking satin red box, it was long and rectangular. I pulled the top of the box to revel a very old looking locket. It was gold with a very detailed pattern on it. I loved it the second I saw it. I pulled the locket out of the box and opened the little glasp. Inside was a family picture of the Cullen's. They were all dressed normally and all looked genuinely happy and not photo happy. A little tear fell down my cheek, I was speechless, all I did was hug them and give them each kiss on the cheek.

"You know the rules Bella something old.." Rosalie gestured to my locket "Something new" she now gestuered to the corset and suspender "Something borrowed" she pointed to the stockings and I I lost her there so it was Alices turn to talk.

"They are the stocking's Rosalie and I used for our weddings" that made another tear fall down my cheek.

"Now all we need is something blue ummm..." Rosalie was thinking now, before she run upstairs and I guessed started to look for something. When she came back down to handed me something small and blue. "I guess this covers borrowed as well" it was a small diamond blue clip, Alice and Rosalie smiled, obviously thinking of where they would put it in my hair so it would be seen.

"Well Rosalie and Angela would one of you like to help me put it on?" Angela scooted over and put it round my neck and put it on.

"There you go" she said dropping it so it now rested on my coaler bone.

"Thank you. All of you. The gifts are lovely" they all gave me a loving look apart from Alice who looked like she was trying to organise a sentence so she could best put something unpleasant. Not good.

"Bella..." now they all looked nervous definitely not good. "Ummm... What should we order for dinner?" Oh well I didn't know that what they were going to ask. What a relief.

"Can we order from the Italian in Seattle?" Alice ran to the kitchen to bring back a little menu. Slince they had learned that I like the place they kept a menu just encase I fancied it. While me, Angela and Renee picked food Alice, Rosalie and Esme picked out a few films and got a few bottles of wine out of the fridge.

"Anyone want a glass?" Alice offered us all while poring herself and Rosalie a glass. We all excepted Except Esme and Renee.

We rang the Italian and drank some wine while talking about wedding plans and some times watching a film. The food had come and we had dug in like starved dogs.

"You ladies not eating?" Renee asked looking at Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

"No we aren't hungry" Esme said with a honest smile on her face. I guess what they meant was they weren't hungry for food. So we ate the rest of the food in silence watching the film. When it had finished it was about half past nine. Alice turned off the T.V and looked at all the girls, why did I get the feeling the Alice had tried to ask me something earlier and I somehow wished they had asked before, because now I knew they all had time tot think about what they were going to say.

"Right Bella we need to know how far you have been with Edward so we can give you some tips for your wedding night" Renee looked a little shocked about that.

"Well we don't need the gory details just what you have done" that seamed to settle her but not me. What was she implying?

"Right we know that you have kissed him and that you have hugged but have you frenched?" I was nervous ansewring that. I wanted to know if the Cullen part of the room would think I had pushed Edward tofar for his self control.

"We...we... I mean... Yes we have" they all just nodded Angela figeted next to me. I think she was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Now Bella have you and Edward had ... sex" it wasn't what she said that made me gawk it was the way she said it so out right and confident. I closed my mouth and breathed so I would clam for my answer.

"No" they all looked, even Alice

"Right" Alice though for a bit so did every one else.

"You mean nothing? Not even a little touching?" Renee was pushing it I'm sure I must have been as red as a tomato.

"No Mom not even that" she was shocked and so was I. What did she think I was? A little whore?

"What you getting married but you haven't slept together?"

"No Mom we haven't. We want to do things the right way and married each other for the right reason. Not just because we are good in bed" she looked at me a little mad but brushed it off.

"Well I guess we have a lot to go through" I sighed. I didn't need a biology lesson.

"Bella we know you don't need a biology lesson or anything" Rosalie said mimicking what I had though. "But we will need to clue you in on how to make it better for him" and that was that. I had to endure an hour of them telling me the best ways to have sex with my fiancé. I was really shocked when sweet innocent Angela joined in.

"You can start of by licking his head and then sucking on his till he is about to cum and then stop. Great way to tease them and then he will be gagging for it" she started to laugh but abruptly stopped when everyone was just staring at her.

"Well well little Angela Webber is giving little Ben head" Rosalie laughed and then looked at Angela who looked a little worried.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" and Rosa crossed over where her heart should be. And they just went on and on. I was a little over whelmed that there was so much you could do and all those positions, well that was a little shock right there. When they finished it was about half past ten and Renee was getting teired and Angela thought she should go home to. I waved them off and was left with a very excited Alice and Rosalie.

"What is it now?" they just laughed and both said

"We are going out" what? Where? Esme smiled apologeticaly at me, while Alice and Rosalie grabbed handbags and pulled me through the door.

"Alice were are we going?" I didn't want to go out I wanted to sit at their house and wait for Edward to come back and sleep next to him on his really large, underused bed.

"Don't maon Bella. And you will find out soon enough" with that she speed of towards the Seattle at a very high speed, that I would rather think it wasn't happening.

**Well I am very sorry it took me so long to get this in. but I have had a lot of cores work to do at school an well I have been to tiered to write I will try harder over the weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

When we were in the queue outside the club Alice went behind we and started to fiddle with my top.

"Alice what are you doing?" she just kept fiddling and came back to my front.

"Just improving so you look like us" I hadn't realized that they to had changed they way their tops were. They had tied a knot at the back of them so it was very fitting and showed all their curves, which I was sure I lacked. With a quick smile a rub up against the bouncer Rosalie and Alice had got us all in. walking through the door I was greeted by a great puff of smoke and load music blearing at me.

"Hye want a drink?" I turned to find a very eager Alice looking at me and heading to the bar. We pushed our way through the crowd and were not at a very sticky and wet bar.

"Alice I din't think you lot liked this sort of thing?" she frowned at me.

"We don't but we don't care what we look like when we dance you do now drink" she passed a little shot at me and I eyed it questioningly. Oh well I suppose she's right I want a good hen night might as well do it like everyone else human. Drunk.

"Bottoms up" I said slinging the liquid into my mouth. As it hit the bottom of my stomach it warmed it and stung as it went down.

"That a girl" this was some random stood next to me. He was quite tall, with jet black hair sloppaly spread over his face in a swish. He bad the most beautiful blue eyes, they were like ice but really blue. He wore all black with vans with a strip of red and white on the. When I looked up again he caught me looking and smiled looking me up and down just as I had him.

"Would you like a drink?" and he smiled again. So I smiled back and said yes with a thanks. When he had the bar tenders attention he asked for two vodka's and cokes, double shots. He slid one to me downing his quickly, so I followed suit.

"Would you like another? Maybe a beer?" he smiled, and I smiled back. His smile was infectious.

"Yeah a beer sounds nice" and he ordered us two beers. As we started to sip them Alice and Rosalie appearaed, even though I hadn't noticed till then that they had gone, when they reached us they just looked and tilted their heads.

"Hey Alice,Rosalie" they both said hi and looked at the guy stood next to me, he also looked at them.

"Alice, Rosalie this is..." and I gestured with my hand towards the men stood next to me.

"Demean" and they nodded and said hi.

"Right are you ready to dance Bella?" Oh God I really didn't want to dance, I hadn't had enough to drink for that.

"Not right now Alice let me have a few more drinks yeah" she smiled at the fact I was going to, just not now. She handed me their handbags and went to dance floor. As they skipped of towards the large amount of people grinding together I pulled Alice's purse out of her bag. She wouldn't mind if I took a little money for a few drinks. Demean was still sipping on his beer leading lazily on the bar.

"Hey fancy another drink?" I waved a twenty in his face and he smiled. I got the bar tenders attention after calling after him for about two minutes and ordered two vodka's and two beers. The man next to me smiled again as our drinks arrived.

"Cheers" he raised his small little shot glass towards me and we clinked glasses and downed them.

"So, where you from?" he asked raising his eyebrows and taking another sip of beer, as did I.

"Forks. That's where we all live" I gestured with my hands towards the general direction of Alice and Rosa.

"Cool. I'm a local myself" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He seamed to be a very pleasant man indeed. "So do you fancy a dance now?" it wasn't really a question because he was already leading me to the dance floor through a lot of angry, sweaty drunk people. He started to move and I felt a little stupid just stood there.

"I really can't dance" all he did was laugh and move closer to me.

"Of cores you can" was all he said. Looking right into my eye he put his hands on my waist and pulled in to whisper in my ear.

"All you have to do is listen to the music and move with it" that wasn't what I had meant but he was already moving my hips for me. So I closed my eyes and let the music fill my body to sway with him. The song playing had a steady beat and what sounded a little like dance base pumping through it. As the music filled me I started to sway, at frist it was just my hips but then I really got into it. Soon my legs were moving and I was grinding at first into nothing. I opedend my eyes now fully into the dancing thing and saw that Demean was staring straight at me. I didn't stop my body from moving but talked while moving around and trusting randomly.

"What?" he looked at me a smiled, opening his mouth a little to the side and laughed.

"You are a very good dancer" I laughed with him and carried on dancing. Before I knew it the song was over and Demean was staring to walk off. I grabbed at his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You got me started, now you have to stay till I finish" I pulled him closer than I think I should have. He once again out his hands on my waist as yet again another dance song came on. He was grinding with me now, out hips meeting and our legs trashing together.

"Hey I never got your name" I was torn back from my trusting on his hips.

"Oh my name. Its Bella" he smiled again, he seamed to do that a lot. We had been dancing for a while now and I was kind of in need of a drink.

"Bella... would you like a drink?" thank God.

"Yeah. Thanks" we walked back the way we came to meet Alice and Rosalie stood at the bar.

"Hey you two. Do you fancy a drink?" I asked smiling. It was only me.

"No thanks Bella" Alice looked kind of mad. I wonder what I have done now?

"So Bella what will it be?" I liked this dude he was always smiling at me.

"Well Demean I think I shall have another vodka an coke please" I smiled and thought that I haven't ever really drank much an here I was drinking vodka. Demean once again handed me my drink and once again I down it adding a thanks after.

"Bella you want to come dance with us now?"

"Only if he can come" this time I didn't let anyone answer because I had his wrist and was pulling him to the floor. Once we were all there we where jiggling again, letting the music take away anything we had to say. When all of a sudden Alice froze and glazed over and didn't look happy seeing her vision. When she pulled out she looked at me and Demean, who was trusting against me and sliding his hands up and down my side to rest on my hips, pulling me into him. I suddenly realized what I was doing. I didn't know this man I I really didn't dance, but then I thought well I really don't care. Maybe if this vodka had this effect on me I should drink it before a shop with Alice. Oh God Alice she was still staring at me.

"What is it Alice?" she pulled me away from Demean asking to cut in.

"I saw that Edward would see you dancing with that man" Alice said shooting death glares at Demean. "And well it didn't end good for him" she added making me a little shocked.

"I thought they had all gone out?" I asked a little stupidly. Of cores they had gone to bars. Why though? They couldn't drink.

"Yes they have and there here in the club" I looked around us but couldn't see any of them.

"Where are they?" I knew with her vamp eye sight see could see them and that meant they would see us.

"There in the corner. They havent seen us yet so don't-" Alice was cut short by Demean taking my hand and pulling me in to dance with him.

"Sorry to drgg you way I just wanted a dance before I leave" Oh he was leaving?

"Oh your leaving?" he smiled again and I couldn't help but smile. He laughed a little.

"Don't look so sad. You can come with me if you want?" Oh no that was bad.

"Well look Demean I kind of-" he cut me off, I was kind of thinking he was rude now.

"Well if you don't want to come maybe I could give you my number" before I could say anything a low growl came from behinde me and I spun round to see a very angry and aggressive looking Edward.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at him and jumped into his arms. Another growl sepeaped out.

"She dosen't want your number thank you. Now run along little one" What Edward had said was bad enough, but that way he said it wasn't very nice.

"Edward that wasn't very nice was it" I spun round in his arms so I was facing Demean and griped Edwards arms around my waist and looked into his.

"Well you see Demean I am kind of hear on my hen night" I threw my arm to were Alice and Rosalie were dancing now they knew I was safe with Edward. "And this is my fiancé Edward. I would love to have your number" Edward growled "As a friend, but I am off to collage soon sorry. But it was so nice to meet you" I added with a huge smile, but he didn't smile back.

"Well yeah it was nice to meet you to Bella, I guess I want see you around then, bye" and with that he left. I felt a little bad letting him just leave with me in his wake , but I had Edward and he was all I needed in my life. I turned back into his arms an put my head on his chest but he pulled back .

"We're leaving" he wasn't looking at me when he spoke but at Alice who just nodded and stater for the door. I didn't know why he was so mad, all I did was have a few drinks and have a little dance with some random. I felt like anither drink.

"Edward can I have one more drink" I whined giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No" he said it to harshly, so I pulled my hand that he was dragging me by, back and started for the bar again. He caught me.

"Where do you think your going?" I sighed was it me or had I just not told him in a way.

"Going to get another drink" I said it slowly so that he could understand

"Bella don't get smart with me. Don't you think you have had enough?"

"No it don't actually" and with that I ran as fast as I could through the people to the bar.

" Four double vodka's please" the bar man eyed me and Edward behind me "yes straight" and he scurried off with my harsh tone.

"Four and neat! Bella" well he was annoying me now. He was staring to sound like my dad.

"Edward leave me alone will you!" he looked a little hurt. The bar man came back with four small shot glasses and a bottle of vodka, poured them in a fancy way and left. I downed them one after the other letting it sting as it slid down my throat to warm my tummy.

"We can go now if you want" he was angry with me because he griped my hand far to tightly and I let out a little whine but he didn't loosen his grip. He just kept dragging me until we were in the car park by his car. Everyone was there, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and now Edward and I. I guessed that Charlie must have left before they came here. It was cold in the car park in my small shorts and short sleeved top.

"Get in" Edward pushed me into the car like I was a rag doll that he had found by the car. I was hurt physically and emotionally. Why was he being like this? Rosalie got in by me and Alice got in the front. Again something I didn't understand Rosalie didn't really like me, why would she sit by me.

"Edward we didn't even buy her anything to drink" Alice said looking at Edward pleadingly.

"That's not the pint Alice you were meant to watch her while I was gone, not FLING HER AT SOME GUY" Edward had gotten angry and was shouting even thought he didn't need to they would hear him.

"WE DIDN'T!" Alice just screamed back "We left her to go dance she said she wanted to wait and have some more to drink" Alice was now using her hands as well to try and calm Edward.

"That's the point you LEFT HER" wow this was ll my fault.

"Edward she is a bug girl and I wouldn't have let anything happen to her" that wound him up more.

"HOW WOULD YOU HAVE KNOW! YOU WERN'T EVEN THER!" I was right he didn't like that.

"Edward I am not going to fight with you. I didn't buy her those drinks, or introduce her to that man, and I didn't tell her dance with him either. She did that all by herself. If you can't even let her let her hair down every once in a while then its no wonder she didn't want to marry you" now that was a low blow and out of character for Alice.

"What?" Edward wasn't angry but unhappy. Oops!

"You heard me. Don't look so upset she is now" and she was right I was and I would always be his "she is always going to be yours now I can see that" she tapped her head but that didn't setal him. We were all silent all the way back from then. I felt so bad, all because I was drawn into some random by his smile, how silly and girly! Why was I such a bad person. Because I couldn't help myself I had gotten everyone angry and mad at me, and each other. I should really try not being so stupid every day of my life. Maybe even go for not being so pathetic. Self loathing was one of my strong points. I didn't notice the car empy until it was, we were outside the Cullen's house and it was just me and Edward.

"Edward..." I was nurvous what should I say, sorry I drank to much and danced with some cute random at a club, sorry that you thought it was Alice's fault and fell out, no... or maybe "Edward I'm sorry" he didn't say a thing so I just got out of the car and went into the house. When I was inside I saw them all looking at me from the living room so I sighed I felt so so bad I could cry with hatred towards myself "I'm so sorry" an I ran upstairs before they could see me cry. I stormed into Edward's room and flung myself onto the big gold bed. Why was I such a pathetic excuse for a person? Why did I cause trouble where ever I went? Oh my live sucked and the one good thing in it I had made hate me.

"Bella love why are you crying?" that velvet soft voice scared me a little, it wasn't angry but confused.

"Because I have messed everything up yet again!" then he laughed and that caught me off guard so I rolled over and sat up he was looking at me smiling.

"Bella you are utterly obsered" and he chuckled again, I joined in at his choice of words. He walked over to the bed taking me into his arms and putting me on his lap. I leant my head against his chest and felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Bella love I don't blame you-" I cut in

"It wasn't Alice. She didn't force me to drink" he laughed again.

"I know and I will apologise to Alice after you have some sleep but I want to let you now that I understand that this was a human experience I am sort of glad you had. Know you know what its like to be drunk, I guess I just wish that it hadn't been some random that bought you drinks"

"What you wish that you had gotten me drunk" I laughed and so did he.

"Well yes I suppose. But that is besides the point that is one less human experience you will lose out on" I do wish he would stop thinking I was going to miss things when I was changed.

"Edward I am not going to miss doing things trust me" I laughed lightly " Now how about a good night kiss" I laughed again but strained up to kiss him on the lips. As we kissed are lips moved together and parted letting are tungs dance together again. Main and his hands roamed around each others body's, up and down our sides, round our hips and up our back and locking into out hair.

"Now Bella come on your testing myself control, you are the one who wants to weight" he laughed again " when you sober that is" I laughed with him this time. "It's time to sleep my love we have a long week ahead of us and I need a fill working and not hungover Bella to love till the wedding" he kissed my lips and pushed me into the bathroom to get ready. I changed with a slight haze to my vision and did everything that I needed to to before bed, before crawling back into Edwards bed and curling up next to him for a good nights sleep in his arms.

Well soz if you didn't like the whole Bella thing I just though I would stair it up a little. Lol if you have any ideas about anything or questions please say cuz I am not putting the next chapter until I get another two reviews, an I know I said I didn't want any but they are nice to have, I'm glad people are reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Well so soz!

"It seamed that all I do lately is look back on my life, and right now obviously is no different. Edward was always afraid that he had done the wrong thing when he changed me because of my looking back on my life as a human, but I always tell him it was what I wanted, and still do, and that I just enjoy looking back and remembering what I had done as a human" Samantha tilted her head as to show her confusion. I smiled a crooked smile, just as Edward does, obviously with little effect as he has.

"I'm...I'm confused" She stuttered as though this was something completely new to her. Again this made me smile. As a human I was always confused.

"Samantha I am not human. I am a vampire" her head shot back straight and she looked a little shocked, confused still and a little scared with all this playing on her face I sat back with another of Alice's fashion magazines waiting for her to relax. After about five minutes of looking at the magazine with about one hundred pairs of shoes that were all the same but in different colours I thought it best to check on my guest and maybe ask her if she was all right. I looked up to find her pacing the living room with her fingers on her chin thinking over what I had just said.

"Samantha are you all right?" I was a little worried that maybe she was a little scared and now needed to be explained to, I was never any good at this part.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. But you are a..." she looked me in the eyes. That was the reason I was talking to her. Her eyes, they were a lovely shade of green. They sparkled and gleamed in the light, I wished I could look at them all day but I knew she would go soon, well she had to.

"Yes Samantha I'm a vampire. Would you like me to explain?" All she did was sit, nod and look me in the eyes again. As a human people looking me in the eyes the way she did an so many others did I would have looked away and been embarrassed but not now I was more confident.

"Well it started when I was seventeen and moved to a small town called Forks..." I told her about the way I fell in love with Edward, the way he saved my life so many times and the way he was there with me at night. I told her about the time he left and how broken I was.

"Oh that must have been hard" I nodded.

"Yes it was very hard, I was broken and falling apart from the inside but I found a savyer in a old friend" I went on to explain about La Push, of Jacob and his pack. How I went to save Edward after Alice saw me jump of a cliff.

"Waite what? She saw you jump off the cliff?" I laughed and Samantha seamed little amused.

"Sorry, but some vampires have extra powers and Alice can see into the future" She didn't look as thought she believed me so I left it at that, it was her choice to believe or not. I went on to tell her about Victoria coming back for me and the pack and my new family fighting to save me.

"So this brings me to the past six months of my vampire and married life" she looked a little down after I said marriage.

"I know how you feel I didn't want to get married either but Edward asked and I didn't want to be with anyone else, so I did" Samantha was shaking her head.

"That's not it at all" Again she looked a little sad. I went an sat by her both of us being equaly as cold as the other.

"What is it?you can tell me you know" her green eyes captured me in them and we just stared at each other for another five or six minuteds until she could speak again.

"I was meant to get married" all I could do was make and o with my mouth and nod with understanding.

"Do you want me to carry on then?" she looked into my eyes again an a small amount of her fair hair fell in her eyes. Nodding she brushed it out of her face and sat staring at the other sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"Well Alice and I went to New York to get the rings and I was to find out that we also were going to get the bridesmaid dresses. We got off the plane and were met my a large amount of people. I was lost and the sea of people didn't help, I had lost Alice and didn't know where I was meant to go." I smiled to myself about the following events "I was fratickly looking for Alice when I felt a tap on my shoulders. I jumped right into the sky with a little scream. She laughed at me. "Haha I got you there Bella" an she just carried on laughing at me. I got a little annoyed an walked in the general direction everyone else was. "Bella we are not going this way. I found us a much better way to travel than public transport" I sighed to myself knowing that I should not have exspected Alice to not steal the fastest car to get us wear we were going" I looked at Samantha and laughed.

"Why are you laughing stealing is against the law last time I checked" an that made me laugh even more.

"Yes haha I would have been a long time since I did that, yeah I have got that before now carry on"

"Ok sorry, so we got into the car and drove off to the hotel we were staying at, again nothing short of being far to expensive for Alice and all her sleeping needs" I started to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing now there's nothing funny about that" Samantha was getting annoyed and it showed in her voice.

"Clam down its just that vampires cant sleep" she made the 'o' this time and nodded. Not wanting and explanation I thought. "So we got to the hotel and I just lay on the massive bed in the middle of the room. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction. The bed was huge and I was only little compared to it.

"Bella what are you doing we need to go shopping we are only here for the night and then we have a lot of preparing to do" Alice shocked me that we had more things to do that didn't involve the wedding" Samantha was laughing now. "Now why are you laughing?"

"Because... Because... you seam... seam so...haha" she just couldn't stop laughing at me I was a little hurt.

"I was so what?" she laughed one last time and then calmed herself.

"The way you were talking about the wedding you looked so disgusted" ah she laughed a little then stopped.

"Well I will be the first to admit I didn't fell like getting married, it was not the first thing I wanted to do. My mother had made sure of that." she sighed but I thought she understood.

"So we were in New York heading for Tiffanys, that's was wear the ring was from. Edward had thought that his mothers ring was too old and that when we were married I would need something new" I twisted my hand so the ring would sparkle in the light. The blue and white shinning in the bright light making small rainbows on the walls.

"Its so beautiful" Samantha cooed. I smiled and with drew my hand, not one for showing off.

"Thank you. So we went into the shop and I felt totally out of place. It was mainly from the looks I was getting from the people behind the counter, they knew that I couldn't afford anything from the shop, but they didn't know that I was there to pick something up. Alice saw the looks I was getting and laughed while walking over to me. "Right now Bella I want you to ask for the order, give them snooty...ladies something to stare at" Alice pointed to the lady she wanted me to ask and pushed in their direction. "Hello can I help you?" the lady was most definitely snooty and total up herself" me and Samantha laughed, everyone knew someone like that. " "Umm...Yes you can im here to pick up the Cullen order." The way she looked at me when I said it, total shock and horror was written across her face" I laughed a little remembering her face and Alice laughing with me at her face. " "Well yes certainly madam" she walked away and I nearly collapsed from laughing so hard. "When she got back with my ring she took the box in her hand and said "Would you like to try it on?" I will say i was so tempted to look at the ring, just to know what Edward had brought me, but being the biggger person, and not wonting to not have something to look foward to on my wedding day, i declined her offer. So we payed for the ring and left the shop, me and Alice giggling the whole time after my card was accepted and the woman who served me was left shocked" I was laughing and so was Samantha.

"Snooy cow, she should not have asumed that u couldnt afford anything in the shop" She looked a little angry but was mostly amused.

"So anyway me and Alice went to get some coffee, talking mostly from Alice about the wedding and the dresses" I sighed " We spent most of the weekend like that, i just missed Edward so teribly, i wonted to be with him and not with Alcie shopping" I sighed again, i really had missed him that weekedn and thinking about it made me miss him now.

"What about the weeding?" Samantha asked. I smiled at her and thought it was better showed in pictuers as i always did with my special guests. When i handed her the book, i smiled at the expression on her face, she was amazed at how thick it was. Looking at the cover of the photo album made me think back to that day, as i was pulled into a flashback once again.

"Alice" I wined, i wonted to know why she was taking so many photos.

"Trust me Bella I know what Im doing, you will thank me in the futuer that i cought it all on film, it will save you having to tell the whole story" I was confused to say the least. At the time I didnt know what she was going on about.

"Alice you know I dont know what the hell your going on about right?" She just laughed and giggled. I was brought out of my flashback by Samantha cleearing her throught.

"Those were some lovely photos, i can tell that you did end up having a lovely wedding" She smiled a warm smile and handed me back the album.

"Yes i did" But as i looked at Samantha i thought about something she hadnt asked about. "Are you not at all wondering why i can see you" Samantha smiled.

"I always chose not to want to know why some can see me and others cant, when your dead you take what your given and dont ask questions" I could see what she was saying, and seing as so many other ghosts thought the same i didnt think twice.

"Well Samantha that is not the only gift i have" She looked excited that i was telling her about my gifts. "Yes, not only can i see the dead, i can see when people are dieing and i can see new life, like a growing plant under ground or a baby in the woomb" She smiled.

"That a nice gift to have" she smiled but i didnt.

"Not always, because i can see people that are dieing i know when they are going to die, and sometimes its just not fair. Thats why i never go near hospitals, if i saw a dieing child i would just double over in pain" Samantha nodded her head in agreement and i heard approching footsteps.

"Hey Bells you talking to some of your imaginary friends again?" Emmet was laughing at me with a big smile on his face.

"Emmet they are not imaginary, their dead" after i said dead i looked at Samantha to make sure that i hadent affended her, i was a little shocked to see her laughing.

"Its you face thats makign em laugh" she stated, and i smiled at that.

"What your imaginary friend say something funny?" I laughed and evil laugh.

"Yeah Emmet she says shes going to come and get you in your sleep for saying that she isnt reall" He looked a little scared and Samantha was also laughing along with me.

"Well...well...well tell herim..im sorry kay!" and he hurryed out of the room. Leaveing me and Samantha rolling around laughing at him.

"He.. haha.. looked...haha..so..haha" Samantha couldnt even get her sentance out when i heard Edward talking to me from upstairs.

"Bella would you please stop making my brother scared!" Edward was pleading with me so that Emmett would stop running to Edward to tell him about his freaking wife "Im fed up with him telling me how freaky you are! I already know!" I had to laugh at that, Thanks Edward for defending you wife! I thought now was the time to voice my views on it.

"Hey Thanks Edward for sticking up for me!" I heard him chuckle. now i was greatful for the super hearing, it made having a conversation a lot, lot easier.

"He seams sweet" I smiled at Samantha knwoing exactly what she meant. He was everthing and even more ontop of that.

"Yeah he is" I said this in a dreamy tone thinking of all the great times me and Edward have had since we got married, of all the things we could and do do now that im not so 'breakable'. "So Samantha how long are you staying? Am i going to help you cross over or move on whatever you wont to call it?" I knew that i had to ask eventually an there was no time like the present.

"No, no its ok, i wont to stay with my family for a bit longer. My little sister just had a baby and i wont to watch the child for a while before i go." I could understand were she was comeing from with wonting to watch her family to make sure they were ok.

"How long have you been watching them?" she looked at her hands for a bit before taking a long uneeded breath and looked me squear in the eyes. The green frelecting the brown in mine.

"A while" she said this with a sigh.

"Samantha?" I probed a bite more.

"Ok so by a while a mean... 10 years" she said the last bit in a wisper but i still heard her, but all i could get out was a sigh.

"Well yuo know its your choice and i cant keep you here or make you move on" She smiled at me before looking at the clock.

"Oh my its nearly nine in the morning, the baby will be awake in a moment and i love watching them in the morning" I just smiled at her and huged her close.

"Come back later when you feel more like talking about mvoeing on, ok?" she noded and then she was gone, just like she appered. I sighed and leaned further into the couch before i even realized that Alice was stood there watching me from the doorway.

"God Alice you scared me, did Esme never tell you to lurk in doorways, someone may quetion you up bringing" She just smiled at me and came and sat with me on the couch staring out the window.

"We cant go to school today because its going to be sunny, so...I thought we could have a little party" She looked me right in the eyes with a big smile and lveong eyes.

"Ok Alice im not going to fight you, What are we having this party for exactly?" before she could answer Edward had his hand over her mouth and was looking her right in the eye.

"Dont you even think about having a party to rember that Alice! its not funny, its not cute and i dont care if it was an important day it was still one of the most horible things i have ever done!" By now i had slityly cottoned on to what Alice was throwing this party for, but i was hopeing that i was wrong and that the thought hadnt even crossed her mind, that would make Edward so mad.

"Fine, fine we wont celerbreat the day, but i still think it is important to rember it" she marched off leaveing me with a very mad Edward to clam down. I walked up behinde him, wrapped my amrs around his waist and gave him a quick peeck on the cheak.

"Edward i dont think it could have been that bad. Please clam down love." He turned to me and smiled. he leant down and kissed me ontop if my head.

"Lets go out for a bit, amyeb we could go to our meadow" Oh how those words were heaven to my ears I knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
